Hermanita
by Maziixd
Summary: Cuando sufres por el machismo sabes quién te puede ayudar… tu hermanita. Aunque tengas que llegar hasta las últimas circunstancias. “No es digno de que lo ames tanto, no se lo merece”. Siempre recuérdalo.


Mi primer Fic aquí, espero que le agrade.

_**Naruto no me pertenece es del Kishimoto-sama**_

_**Este fic está basado en un video. "Hermanita-Aventura".**_

_Comienza en…_

_3._

_2._

_1._

_._

…_**.**_

Hermanita

*

Ella estaba acostada en su cuarto deseando que nunca llegara su esposo.

Un hombre bajó de su auto y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. Ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y sólo esperó…

Un disparo se escuchó dentro de la casa.

----

_Esa mañana..._

—Cómo pasan los años.— comentaba una chica de pelo castaño y largo—Ayer éramos niñas, y Mamá y papá luchaban por nuestro porvenir— dió una sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar cuando jugaban de pequeñas con sus padres —Tú cuidabas de mí y hoy yo velo por tí— le tomó las manos a su hermana mayor.

Ella sólo se quedo callada y miró hacia la calle

—Quítate los lentes—ordenó la menor.

Obedeció. Con temor se los quito lentamente

—Otro golpe en la cara. Esto es cada semana -

—Hanabi, lo amo…— dijo. La pequeña sólo abrió los ojos más de lo normal y los cerró lentamente.

—al final ¿tú qué ganas? ¿Que se burle de ti, Hinata?— la aludida se volvió a colocar los lentes -quiero ayudarte— le pasó una caja de madera su hermana, la ojiperla la abrió y se la devolvió —Tú eres mi sangre y mi meta es salvarte—dejo el objeto en medio de las dos —No te quiere. Tiene varias mujeres—le dijo crudamente.

—Lo amo… y no quiero que hables así de él— lo defendió la mayor

—Hinata, en sus manos puedes morir.— giro su cabeza no soportaba ver a su hermana en tales condiciones —Él no es un hombre, es un animal sin dignidad por pegarle a una mujer.— la miró, aunque llevara los lentes del sol podía ver una mirada llena de miedo —No es digno de que lo ames tanto. No se lo merece.

—No puedo… — su voz era cada vez más débil —tenemos hijos. No me he separado por ellos— agachó la mirada.

—Mis sobrinos no deben ver a su madre así— tocó la caja —Cuenta las horas que te ha hecho feliz pero ve los años que te ha hecho sufrir—acerco la caja de nuevo a su hermana —Si no lo denuncias por lo menos aléjate de él. Tus hijos lo entenderán e incluso se querrán ir contigo— se la acercó más —Ven conmigo, tu sabes que no se podrá acercar a mi— Hinata acepto la caja y se paró de su asiento.

—es mi esposo Hanabi y mis hijos lo quieren, no puedo alejarlos de él—caminó hacia la entrada —Adiós—

---

Ella estaba acostada en su cuarto deseando que nunca llegara su esposo.

Un hombre bajó de su auto y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. Ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y sólo esperó.

El individuo la levantó bruscamente de la cama pidiendo explicaciones. Ella se intentaba soltar del agarre, pero le resultaba en vano. La tiró bruscamente a la cama y fue a la entrada de la habitación para cerrar la puerta, ya que su hija estaba viendo todo.

En el momento en que su marido la soltó, llamó a su hermana al celular.

---

Hanabi escuchó a Hinata llorando desesperada que le decía que su esposo la estaba golpeando.

La ira de ella aumentó y se fue a la casa de su hermana mayor.

Sin pensarlo entró.

---

La peliazul sacó la caja que le dio su hermana y apuntó a su cónyuge. Éste sonrió y la retó a dispararle. La ojiperla se acordó de su conversación con Hanabi:

_No es digno de que lo ames tanto, no se lo merece_

"_Tienes razón no es digno_" Esbozó una sonrisa y tiró del gatillo.

Un disparo se escuchó dentro de la casa.

"_Por fin sus destinos ya no están unidos_" pensó la menor, que se encontraba tras la puerta.

---

Llevaban el ataúd. Todos estaban presentes: la esposa del difunto, la hermana, amigos y familiares.

Escuchaban la despedida que le hacía el cura. Hinata se agachó y le tiró una flor blanca.

Fin.

*

_Espero que le haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._

_Acepto todo tipo de comentario. ^^_

**_Importante: El esposo de Hinata se lo dejo a imaginación del lector. Si alguno no le gusta el personaje de Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara o cualquier otro. Crea que es él (así le tendrá más odio) _**

_Agradecimientos a: Yukinori-23 y Omtatelo._


End file.
